Vehicles often rely on sensor data for operation. For example, sensors such as cameras, radar, lidar, ultrasound, etc., can provide data for identifying objects, e.g., road signs, other vehicles, pedestrians, etc., and road conditions, e.g., ice, snow, cracks, potholes, bumps, etc. Sensors provide data within a sensor field of view.